


Vegas 4173

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, Flashwave Week 2018, M/M, Nudity, Surprises, Vegas, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Mick and Barry wake up confused, naked, alone, and married in Vegas in the year 4173





	Vegas 4173

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 6 - Accidental Marriage

“ow.” Barry sat up, his lips numb from extra spicy hot wings.  He blinked bleary around the room, taking in the sheer over load of white everywhere made all the worse by the mirrors that were everywhere and what looked like maybe holographic designs on the walls.   
  
“…” Barry paused.  He’d heard a voice.  Fuck… who else was here?  He was pondering that when a hand suddenly reached out of the blankets and pushed him slightly, his eyes going wide as several things came to him all at once.  He was naked.  He was sitting on a naked man’s lap.  The naked man in question had apparently been fucking him before they passed out together.  He’d rolled around and buried the naked man in question under blankets and pillows.  And as he turned, still on most of the thick cock in his ass he was suddenly face to face with Mick in most of his glory.   
  
“oh crap.” Barry started to sober up to reality real quick.   
  
“Red, why are you naked?” Mick looked at him with half lidded eyes only for Barry to yelp and quickly come back with a bit of a blur and a pillow over himself.  “I wasn’t complaining.” Mick frowned.   
  
“it just… I just…” Barry flailed.   
  
“Okay, next question, and again, not complaining.  Why are you on my dick?” Mick flexed himself to drive his point home.   
  
“I think we had sex.”   
  
“I’d say we’re still having sex.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“yeah…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Where are we?”   
  
“Future I think.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I’ve not been to Vegas for a while… but I don’t think they have holographic wall paper.” Barry pointed to where it was shifting and moving.   
  
“Good point.” Barry flushed.   
  
“So what…” Mick stopped, grasping Barry’s hand noticing the gold ring on his finger.   
  
“What the…” Barry looked down as Mick raised his own hand and he realized there was a ring on his finger.   
  
“Did we….”   
  
“no….” Barry blushed, scanning the room and noticing some papers tucked into where his jeans were so he flashed over there and pulled out the paper.  “Uh…”   
  
“What is it Red?” Mick rolled on his side, happy to enjoy Barry’s shapely ass on display.   
  
“So it’s April 7th 4173… and we are in Vegas…”   
  
“How do you know that?”   
  
“Because it’s the date and location stamped on our wedding certificate.” Barry turned around and Mick drank in the full frontal nudity that was casually offered, before turning his eyes to the paper that Barry held.   
  
“So we got hitched.”   
  
“yeah…” Barry flushed.  Already thinking about how he’d get this annulled if Mick didn’t want it.  He didn’t want Barry, the sex to the contrary, he clearly didn’t want…   
  
“Sweet.  Come back to bed, and after a nap and maybe a shot for the hang overs… we’ll talk about where this leaves us.”   
  
“us?”   
  
“Well we’re married now.  Time to talk about where we’ll live.  And what we’ll tell the Detective.”   
  
“Dete…oh god joe.” Barry sank down on the nearest surface.   
  
“You think that’s bad.  I have to tell Sara.”   
  
“Sara doesn’t…”   
  
“Trained assassin bad ass who knows ways to kill me and make it look like I was doing something stupid Sara.”   
  
“Point taken.”   
  
“What about you?  Regrets?”   
  
“About… marrying you?  No…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Then get in this body and snuggle damn it.  Worry about the other stuff later.”   
  
“okay.” Barry smiled as he went to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this day.


End file.
